combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Arms Dev Blog (12/5/12)
Prologue When the cold war of the 20th century, a time of ideological conflicts, came to an end, it seemed like it was the start of a new era. But ethnic minorities, powerless 3rd world nations, and religious zealotry became a new source of ideological conflicts. The superpower nations, in order to put an end to this age of chaos, established a new world order and created the World Federation Organization. But such actions only resulted in a greater division between the rich and the poor. Some of the countries who were opposed to the World Federation Organization seceded from the Federation and joined with the 3rd world nations to form an alliance called the Third World Union. The world after the cold war fell into a division between the World Federation and the Third World Union. With such conflicts, the JSF, the World Federation's Special Operations Unit, and the Creed, the military branch of the Third World Union, faced each other on battlegrounds across the world. These battles seem to be leading to a greater war between the two factions. ---- Hello. I am MiniBeast (Developer), and I am in charge of the storyline behind Combat Arms. I wanted to tell you briefly about the Combat Arms world that I am sure you have all been wondering about. In the upcoming large-scale event in December, “Evil Never Dies,” you will see that the current world has two opposing factions: the JSF, a special forces unit of the World Federation, and the military unit Creed from the Third World Union, an alliance made up mostly of third world countries. The group you belong to is Warcorp. It is a mercenary outfit created by Colonel Coleman, a former World Federation Officer who had left the JSF. Since Warcorp is a mercenary group, it does not belong to any one faction and can stand for either JSF or Creed, depending on the money, honor and personal beliefs. WarCorp has mercenaries of all backgrounds. Deckland gave up his job as a police officer and became a mercenary to make money to treat his daughter's terminal illness. Zadan wandered for years under the guilt of losing his unit members while in battle, but returned to the fields of battle as a mercenary. There are those who became mercenaries in order to find revenge. Mei was originally from Creed's Intelligence Group, and she is working as a mercenary while searching for a double spy who is also part of Warcorp. Hana became a mercenary to get revenge for the death of her sibling when she found out the killer was part of JSF. They have joined Warcorp for their own goals, lived a harsh life, and will continue to participate in fierce battles with you. Let's stop talking about Warcorp here and talk about NEMEXIS, which will be a main part of the large-scale event. NEMEXIS is the world's foremost weapons manufacturer, with over 50 years of operation history. They provide over 70% of the world's military equipment, so they are able to leverage their position with the two factions in conflict. But NEMEXIS became a public enemy throughout the world after it was revealed that they were involved in illegal weapons development and the Infected Virus outbreaks. They had no problems with sacrificing human lives in order to develop weapons. The World Federation and the Third World Union agreed to join forces so that they could punish NEMEXIS's violations against humanity. But NEMEXIS could not be brought down easily. 50 years of cutting-edge technology and funds were something that even the JSF and the Creed could not ignore. If Warcorp mercenaries hadn't helped them in the Infected-filled underground laboratory, Overdose, and in the NEMEXIS base, guarded by a cutting-edge killer robot, they never would have gone down. The NEMEXIS Lab finally seemed to be fading from existence with the arrest of its CEO and the seizure of its assets by the World Federation and the Third World Union. But, in December of this year, the company thought to have been ruined will attack the world again with its own military. NEMEXIS will kidnap the president of the federation and attack important military installations to weaken the JSF and Creed. And it seems that NEMEXIS is hatching a new plan to put countless lives in danger. Without your help, the JSF and Creed will not be enough to get out of this crisis. Will Warcorp be able to help the JSF and Creed to stop NEMEXIS's threat to the world? The fate of the world is in your hands. Good luck! Category:Developer Blogs Category:2012